Hisako Iwasaki
Hisako Iwasaki is one of the protagonists of Neon Exodus Evangelion. She is depressed and not very socially comfortable, due to the death of her mother when she was very young, and her father dedicating his life to NERV, and nothing else. Not even her. Despite being avoidant of anything that could make her feel sad an unpleasant, she has a warm and extremely caring heart, with a great ability to love which is exceedingly rare in other people her age; willing to go out of her way and to sacrifice her own happiness so that the others around her will be. Personality Hisako isn't really socially accepted, though she does have a few friends she has excessive trouble keeping them due to het extreme tendency to stay away from people in order to not get hurt creative, smart, idealist, loner, attracted to sad things, disorganized, avoidant, can be overwhelmed by unpleasant feelings, prone to quitting, prone to feelings of loneliness, ambivalent of the rules, solitary, daydreams about people to maintain a sense of closeness, focus on fantasies, acts without planning, low self confidence, emotionally moody, can feel defective, prone to lateness, likes esoteric things, wounded at the core, feels shame, frequently losing things, prone to sadness, prone to dreaming about a rescuer, disorderly, observer, easily distracted, does not like crowds, can act without thinking, private, can feel uncomfortable around others, familiar with the darkside, hermit, hides true feelings when around others, can sabotage self, likes the rain, sometimes can't control fearful thoughts, prone to crying, prone to regret, attracted to the counter culture, can be submissive, prone to feeling discouraged, frequently second guesses self, not punctual, not always prepared, can feel victimized, prone to confusion, prone to irresponsibility, can be pessimistic Following the death of her mother, Iwasaki Yuka, Hisako was sent away from Osamu to live with her teacher. This did not settle very well with Hisako, on top of the tremendous grief caused by the loss of her mother, something a normal three year old should never have to experience. Once her and Osamu met again, when Hisako was ten, she ran away from him. She couldn't stand living with somebody who just did away with her merely for his career. Interests and tastes Hisako can be described as a very emotional and feminine girl. She loves romance and fantasy novels, and reads books featuring those elements very often in between listening to her cassette player. Her taste in music is also very soft and cheerful, which allows her to really escape the pain of the real world to indulge in the faint bubble of happiness that she has built for herself to retreat to. Being that her pastimes are like this, something that can even be described as cheesy, she tends to avoid telling and showing anybody this side of herself. Relationships Father Mother Mizuki Kuramoto After being escorted into NERV by her, and seeing the relationship between Hisako and her father, eerily mirroring the one her and her father had, Mizuki has since then adopted Hisako under her care. Jun Jun and Hisako's relationship was something of an oddity, but Hisako knew nothing better. Despite Jun only ever showing limited amounts of emotion, he made contact with Hisako every now and then checking up on her and seeing if she was okay - he even managed to smile when with her. It was as if he knew something about her. Though Hisako kept it to herself the entire time, she eventually grew a liking to him, then falling for him. But being so afraid at ruining the one friendship in her life that was outside of formality, she said nothing. Ashley Hisako and Ashley became best friends not long after Unit 02 arrives from Nerv Euro, eventually becoming comfortable to the point where they helped each other through their own pain. Hisako realized through Ashley that she wasn't so worse off after all. This gave Ashley a cause to fight for too, and she smiles for the first time in ages. But, there seems to be something odd about how much Ashley 'likes' Hisako... Kei After Jun's shocking death, Hisako falls into a deep depression, only just kept from falling over the edge due to her friendship with Ashley, as well as some help from Mizuki (Scene of intense emotional turmoil) With the arrival of Kei in Unit 04 from the US to replace the lost unit 00, adhering the Vatican treaty limiting each nation to owning no more than three Evas. Hisako and Ashley welcome her. Then they notice, that she too isn't as mentally stable as one might think. Katsumo Katsumo appears in Japan in Unit 03 for unspecified reasons. Though at first their relationship is rather hostile in the beginning, they eventually develop a strong bond bewteen each other, even coming to the point of having deep emotional affection towards each other. Hisako helplessly falls hard for Katsumo, due to her pain in losing Jun, and uses the happiness brought by this relationship to mask her fear of suffering to any more loneliness and heartbreak that she already has. Future progress of their relationships The happiness that this relationship gives Hisako becomes the most optimistic part of the story. Learning to cook after living in Mizuki's lifestyle of constant microwave food for too long, she uses her ability to cook food for Katsumo, simply to make happy (and possibly because he complained about Mizuki's food). :::Mizuki "You're being picky TOO?! All you kids are the same! When I was your age I loved Microwave food! Yummy!!" :::Everyone else "Ughh.." It is somewhat corny in a sense that Hisako does, but at the same time is an incredibly sweet method of showing her feelings. :::Katsumo "You know.. ahh.. haha, you don't have to do this Hisako." (Rubs the back of his neck in slight embarrasment) :::Hisako "Haha, no, it's okay! I really actually don't mind. You want anything else?..." Her happiness becomes contagious, and soon Ashley attempts at cooking (possibly to please Hisako, for reasons that can be only guessed...) However she finds out she's awful at it, and in the silliest-yet-touching way possible gets upset about it. :::Ashley "Oh look at me, I'm so silly; i'm crying now, *sniff* I bet Hisako finds this all so funny..!" Notes *Her hair style was inspired by Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star- Two ponytails, and other details) and Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket - brunette, who also tends to wear two ponytails) *Her given name means "Long Lived Child" *Described as "Like a cross bewteen Shinji and Breanna. More feminine, So a lot more emotional and has the tendency to cry more" Gallery HisakoSchooluniform.png|Hisako, on her way to school HisakoHelmetTransition.png|The Type-D Orbital plug suit, for use in space combat. It allows a higher sync rate with the pilot, and as such could possibly be used in all standard combat. HisakoHospital.png|Hisako, in Episode 2.